


Flesh

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [27]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Lemon, Rope Bondage, Smut, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @sam_ieatboyss:Flesh by Simon Curtis
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Kudos: 17





	Flesh

She dangled from the ceiling, spinning slowly from the gentle momentum left over.

Her skin felt the ropes bite against her, but not enough to burn.

No, Bulma moaned against the gag.

Her eyes rolled back as his head rammed against her G-spot.

He growled, fingers trembling against the flesh of her pried-open legs.

She whimpered, the pleasure bursting within her as his teeth sunk down on her neck.

Toes curled.

Sparks flew as his hair went blonde, a rumbling growl ripping through him.

A quiet scream sounded around the ball in her mouth.

It was too much...

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
